O casamento do meu irmão
by Cissy Black
Summary: Régulos vai casar!E Sirius foi convidado...resumo ruim fic melhorzinha


**Título:**O casamento do meu irmão

**Autora:**Cissy Black

**Notas:**Marotos não são meus((mas se quiserem me dar o Sirius e o Remus...))e nem nada que for colocado aqui referente a Harry Potter,vilões ou mocinhos.

**Resumo:**Uaw!Régulos vai casar,pobre,mal sabe que o irmão vai...e acompanhado.

Capítulo 1:Me engana que eu gosto!

-Morre desgraçado!

Era mais um dia normal naquele apartamento,onde viviam três dos Marotos da época de Hogwarts.Mas um dia calmo e tranquilo para os três aurores

-Viado desgraçado!-O belo moreno de cabelos longos gritava,completamente enxarcado-Eu te mato!

-Viado não-o outro moreno de cabelos muito bagunçados gritou ainda correndo-Cervo!

-Eu te mato Potter!-é Sirius estava decidido a acabar com o amigo

-DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM ESSES BICOS!-Remus que havia acabado de acordar não estava nem um pouco contente com os gritos dos amigos

-Calma Remmie-Tiago disse sabendo que o amigo odiava o apelido-É esse pulguento que acordou com o pé esquerdo!

-Acordei nada!-Sirius ainda berrava-Você me acordou sua praga!

Remus olhou para o amigo.Sirius estava ensopado,o pijama preto de seda que usava,estava completamente grudado no corpo.Uma visão que a maioria das bruxas pagaria para ter.**((A autora também...))**

-Tiago,-o jovem se virou para o outro amigo-Que é que você fez?

-Eu Remmie?-Tiago proclamou em alta voz num tom de indignação-Não fiz nada!

-Ah claro!-Sirius que ainda tentava chegar até Tiago,que havia se escondido atrás de Remus,disse-Fui eu quem esqueci de tirar o pijama e entrei no banho com ele!Não é isso!

-Nossa Sirius-Tiago dise com cara de santo-Você anda muito destraído mesmo,deve ser falta de...

-Pega!-Remus disse para Sirius antes que o amigo terminasse a frase dando passagem

No momento seguinte,os anos como batedor ajudaram Sirius.Ele se projetou para frente e conseguiu alcançar Tiago que tinha começado a correr,caindo em cima dele.

-Termina a frase!-Sirius gritava segurando o amigo-Termina se for homem!

Enquanto os amigos rolavam no chão,brigando,como Remus dizia,FEITO DOIS TESTRÁLIOS,uma coruja negra entou na sala e pousou sobre a mesa

-Saí daí bicho nojeno!-Remus nunca tinha gostado de corujas-Ei,pra quem é essa carta?-disse notando a carta presa na pata da coruja.

A essa altura,Tiago e Sirius já estavam em pé ao lado de Remus,pararam de brigar assim que notaram a presença da coruja.A carta que ela trazia,tinha um papel muito branco e um sinete que Sirius conhecia muito bem.

-É pra mim-Sirius disse num tom mais sombrio que o comum

-Sabia que você é um egocêntrico?-Tiago disse debochando o amigo

-Não imbecil-Sirius disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Tiago**((Pedaaaaaaaaaaaala ))**-Não tá vendo o brasão dos Black!

-Estranho,-Tiago voltou a falar-eles te odeiam.

-Não,é sério Tiago?-Sirius falava enquanto Remus ria-Se você não me dissesse eu nunca ia saber!Isso que é amigo!

-Ah cala a boca pulguento!-o moreno disse meio ressentido

-E Sirius-Remus perguntou-Você não vai abrir pra ler?

-Vou pera aí-disse tirando a carta da coruja que no momento seguinte levantou vôo

-Que que diz aí?-os outros dois amigos perguntaram

-Se vocês esperarem eu ler!-Sirius disse se sentando para ler

**_Régulos Black Joanna McNair_**

_**Convidam você Sirius Black,para seu casamento**_

_**uma festa que celebrará a falicidade e o amor desse casal e acima **_

_**de tudo a união gloriosa entre duas tradicionalicimas famílias puro-sangue**_

_**Traje:Black Tie**_

_**Horário e local em anexo**_

Sirius terminou de ler a carta e a entregou a Remus que lia junto com Tiago,quando percebeu que dentro do envalope havia,além do endereço e horário outro bilhete com uma letra que ele conhecia muito bem.

**_Sirius_**

**_Quero que saiba,que apenas lhe convidei,por pura e simples educação.E pela mesma que nossos pais nos deram,você sabe que não é bem vindo.Por isso não apareça aqui.O convite só foi enviado por que ficaria muito estranho se não convidasse meu irmão,mas não é por isso que você pode vir até aqui!Espero que tenha entendido._**

_**Passe bem**_

_**Régulos B.**_

-Nossa!Ele te odeia e mesmo assim te convida!-Tiago disse gesticulando-É coisa de louco!

-Leiam isso aqui que vocês vão entender-disse passando o bilhete em anexo para os amigos

Após lerem o bilhete os amigos entenderam o silêncio de Sirius.Fosse dito o que fosse tudo que Sirius sempre quis era o amor de verdade da família.Era por isso que era tão apegado aos amigos.Não que ele quisesse a família que tinha,mas no fundo queria uma família

-Sirius-Remus perguntou hesitante-Você não vai né?

-É cara-Tiago concordou-Você até já saiu com ela!

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou.Aquilo era um mal sinal,aliás um péssimo sinal.Ele **tinha** um plano.

-Ora,como não!-disse como quem revela uma coisa óbvia-Meu tão amado irmão,o caçulinha vai se casar e eu não vou?Seria um pecado...

-Se você tem certeza-Remus disse dando de ombros-Mas quem você vai levar?

-Como quem?-Sirius se levantou e passou o braço pelo ombro dos amigos-Vocês!

_**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!E aí povo quanto tempo né?To sem publicar faz um tempinho já.mas juro que a partir dessa eu atualizo bem mais rápido!**_

_**Então,eu não sei se o Régulos é casado,a Joanna é minha invenção,baseada na Tia J.K. e é irmã do McNair o comensal.Espero que vocês gostem,e por favor dexem lindas reviews!É so clicar no botãozinho fofix roxito aí em baixo!**_

_**No próximo cap:A festa,os comensais,os marotos e...PEDRINHO?**_

_**fUI!**_


End file.
